


ride on night, two on one

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Face-Sitting, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: There’s a world of difference between Tabe and Taira, though their intentions are the same. They both want to cheer him up.





	ride on night, two on one

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (queening).

Kame should have known something was up when Tabe Mikako brought an extra bento to drama filming for him. She’d claimed she had just made too much, but Kame knew better. The news had just broken this morning, after all.

“I’m really fine,” he tells her, and he’s not lying. He will be fine eventually, anyway. He just needs time to get used to another big change in his career—his _life_.

“Can’t I just be nice to you?” Tabe asks, pouting. “Tegoshi-kun said you forget to eat when you get upset, so I figured it’s the least I can do.”

Kame starts to ask how the hell Tegoshi would know that, since all Kame did on the set of YamaNade was stuff his face, then remembers about Nobuta and closes his mouth. That was eight years ago, but even he has to admit it’s a valid concern.

“Thank you,” he says seriously, then opens the bento to appease her. “Looks good!”

Tabe grins proudly and Kame thinks she’s a sweet girl. Not that he’s looking or anything, but she’d make a great girlfriend. For someone else. Not Tegoshi, who still calls her Wanko and had given Kame a lot of lewd eyebrow waggles when he’d learned they were co-starring together this season, but someone, someday. Someday for somebody.

Taira Airi takes a different approach, nearly knocking the bento out of Kame’s hands as she flings her arms around him and squeezes him tight. “Kame-chan, I am _so sorry_ for your loss.”

“You act like someone died,” Kame mutters, but his voice is muffled by her hair. Taira acts like they’ve known each other forever when they’d just met a few months ago and she’d likely been instructed by Ueda to keep an eye on him. Having such a small pool of actresses to work with is both a blessing and a curse when they already know more than they should from your nosy agency brothers running their mouths.

“You can cry on my shoulder if you want,” Taira whispers. “I won’t judge you.”

“I’m really fine,” Kame says for the second time in two minutes, gently urging Taira away from him. It doesn’t work, because she’s stronger than she looks, and Kame just gives up since the only other option is to use actual force. Her embrace feels nice, anyway, even if it’s against his will.

When she finally pulls away, Tabe is frowning at them. It’s not a jealous frown; it’s sympathetic. She looks like she wants to hug him, too, but is too reserved to actually do it. There’s a world of difference between Tabe and Taira, though their intentions are the same. They both want to cheer him up.

“If you need anything,” Taira says seriously, “you can come to me.”

“And me,” Tabe adds, and the two girls exchange a friendly smile. Kame doesn’t think they’re close at all, though they’ve likely crossed paths in the industry before. The way they work together for his sake has him feeling warm with pride.

“Let’s hang out after filming, yeah?” Taira suggests, looking from Kame to Tabe and back again. “The three of us.”

Something about this feels a little weird, but Tabe’s nodding excitedly and he just shrugs. “Okay. There’s a bar down the street—”

“No alcohol,” both girls say simultaneously, and Kame’s eyes widen at exactly how much they both know about his past coping tendencies.

“I have my own place,” Taira goes on. “It’s not too far, so we can hang out there. I have a foosball table.”

Of course she does. Kame wouldn’t be surprised if she also had a punching bag and a weight bench. According to Ueda, she’d already been sporty before they’d filmed Boys on the Run last summer, but she’d really enjoyed boxing and started training in her private time. Ueda claimed she’d kicked his ass, but Kame wasn’t sure if that was an euphemism for sex and didn’t want to find out.

The director calls them back to filming then, so Kame just agrees and puts his drama face back on. It’s always easier to pretend to be someone else for a little while. Best (and safest) way to cope, in his opinion.

After they cut for the day, Taira hooks her elbows in both Kame and Tabe’s arms and leads them out of the studio. Kame hopes the paparazzi has mercy on him in light of recent events, because it doesn’t look that good for him to be caught out at night with two women, even if it’s nothing compared to the influx of scandals his agency has had lately.

Taira’s place is decorated very femininely, which Kame wouldn’t have expected. There’s no workout equipment, but as promised there’s a foosball table where the dining table should be. Tabe walks toward it curiously while Taira grabs (non-alcoholic) drinks from her refrigerator.

“Do you know how to play?” Taira asks, and Tabe shakes her head. “I’ll teach you.”

Kame leans against the wall, relaxing as he sips the juice and watches the girls play a pretty intense game of foosball once Tabe gets the hang of it. They’re shrieking and flinging unladylike insults at each other and Kame laughs at how much it feels like he’s at Taguchi’s place while Taguchi and Koki rip into each other—

“Ah!” Taira’s squeal gets his attention, his eyes focusing to learn it’s directed at him. “We’re ignoring Kame-chan! Do you want to play?”

The painful memory subsides as Kame tries to put on a smile. “Sure.”

If there is one thing that Kamenashi Kazuya is certain about in his real-life character, it’s his competitive streak. He’s barely turned two knobs before he’s completely into it, his full attention on possessing the little ball and kicking Taira’s ass. He has a feeling she’s going easy on him, since it’s her table and she’s likely had much more practice than him, but that just makes Kame want to beat her more, piss her off enough to make her play at her full strength.

“Kamenashi-kun is so dedicated,” Tabe remarks from the back of Taira’s couch, where she’s perched as a spectator. “Most guys would let the girl win.”

“I’m letting _him_ win,” Taira says airily, and Kame narrows his eyes as he scores on her again. “What is it with you men and competition? Games are supposed to be fun.”

Kame shrugs as he tries to simmer his adrenaline. “This is how I get my mind off of things.”

That has Taira flashing an interesting smirk, one that Kame doesn’t have time to decode before she’s flipping handles so fast that he can’t keep up, stealing the ball and maneuvering through his defense with what looks like little effort. “I can think of better distractions.”

Kame barely notices the ball go right into his goal as his head snaps up to stare at her. “Huh?”

Taira exchanges a glance with Tabe, who calmly approaches the foosball table and smiles up at Kame. “Your face is calm but your eyes are sad,” Tabe tells him. “Why are you fighting it? Bottling up your feelings never ends well.”

“What do you want me to do?” Kame exclaims, his nerves sizzling with everything that’s happened in the past couple weeks crashing down on him at once. “Scream? Cry? Punch things? None of that is going to change anything. It happened and now all I can do is move on with what I have left.”

As he rants, Taira walks around the other side of the table and places a hand gently on his arm. It’s not forceful at all, more comforting than anything, and Kame feels himself relax just from the small touch. “Or you can let us make you feel better,” she says.

It’s so straightforward that Kame almost misses the implication, blinking at her until her words sink in. “What?”

“Unlike you boys, us girls know how to share,” Taira says pointedly, and Kame looks over to Tabe to see the younger girl nodding along. “Just let it happen and don’t think about it, okay?”

Kame doesn’t have time to process that before Taira leans up on her toes, soft fingertips drifting along his jaw as she presses her lips to his. It’s such a surprise that he gasps, which has her other hand fisting the collar of his shirt, and she gives a quick flick of her tongue through his parted lips before pulling back.

His eyes pop open to gape at her, blood racing at what she just did, mind spinning at what she’s offering. It’s all too much to sort through and he just stands there in disbelief, considering the possibility that he’d fallen asleep on a break and was having some kind of twisted fantasy dream.

“I told you,” Tabe hisses to Taira, barely heard by Kame’s dazed brain. “He might not like girls.”

“Who the fuck said that?” Kame snaps back to reality, scoffing at the accusation. “I like girls just fine.”

“Prove it,” Taira says, demanding his attention by yanking him forward by the collar, and Kame’s on her before he actively realizes it, kissing her hard and pulling her toward him. Her small body presses against him easily, giving back just as much as she’s getting, and Kame’s conscience slowly fades until there’s nothing but raw lust.

A soft touch trails up his arm and it’s definitely not Taira, whose hands are fisted in his shirt and hair respectively. Kame shivers as he remembers it’s not just the two of them and extends an arm to include Tabe in the embrace, feeling her lean up to brush her lips along his neck. His hands tighten on both of their waists, staying right where they are until he’s given the green light to move them.

He wants to ask them if they’re sure they want to do this, especially Tabe who seems so timid in comparison to Taira’s outgoing nature, but Taira won’t let him up for air let alone to speak. That small hand travels down to his hip, curling in the hem of his shirt and slipping under to drag along his skin. It has him shivering again, groaning a little into Taira’s kiss, and he supposes the light can’t get much greener as Taira grinds pointedly against one of his legs and lets go of his collar to grab his ass.

He slides his hand up her top, feeling her warm skin under his fingers as she leans into him even more, heat spreading everywhere. He tries to do the same to Tabe, but coordinating both of his hands proves impossible right now. He barely notices when Tabe transfers his hand to Taira, right over her clothed breast, and her moan tastes sweet as Kame squeezes it on impulse.

“Don’t worry about me yet,” Tabe whispers into his skin. “I’ll just watch for now.”

The thought of having her eyes on him while he tends to Taira has his body temperature rising even more, along with his arousal that Taira has to feel as he backs her up against the foosball table. One would think that being in the spotlight for so long would leave him indifferent about having eyes on him, whether two or fifty thousand, but this feeling is brand new. No one has ever watched him like this before, anyway.

“You’re a little aggressive, Kame-chan,” Taira hisses when Kame lets her up for air, the tables turned now that his adrenaline has been redirected. “I like it.”

“I could take you right here against your table,” Kame mutters into her jaw as he kisses his way down to her neck. “Hard enough to make the game play on its own. Is that what you want?”

“Yeah, if you think you can do it,” Taira challenges, and the next second has her effortlessly lifted up onto the edge of the foosball table by Kame’s own hands. She’d dressed appropriately in an easy-access wrap skirt, which spreads nicely along with her thighs when Kame steps between them.

“Oh, I can do it,” Kame rises to the challenge, in more ways than one as his body rocks right against Taira. His breath hitches at how hot she is, feeling it through his pants, hips snapping harder at the friction.

Taira makes an obscene noise, legs looping around his waist like they were already doing it, hands tugging at his shirt. Absently Kame reaches back to pull it over his head, emitting a low noise when he feels Taira’s hands on his skin. Her shirt has buttons and Kame’s not that steady right now, fumbling more than he’d like, but Taira just smiles into their kiss and waits.

“You two are so hot together,” Tabe speaks up from a few feet away, and Kame’s arousal soars.

“Yeah?” Taira replies with a laugh, manicured nails raking lightly up Kame’s chest. She snags a nipple and his breath hitches, calling her attention back to him. “Seems like the lady wants a show.”

“What the lady wants, the lady shall have,” Kame says, using an old accent like he’s reciting a line in a drama. Taira’s halfway through another laugh when he claims her mouth, kissing her so hard that all she can do is wrap her arms around his neck, and then Kame’s hands are all over her, unbuttoning buttons and unclasping clasps until he can feel the soft skin of her breasts.

She tears her mouth away when he pinches a nipple, tossing her head back to send a wave of brown hair behind her while Kame kisses his way down her throat and chest. He curls his tongue around her nipple and she lets out this low sound, deep for a girl but that makes it even more enticing.

Meanwhile his fingers are drifting up her inner thigh, feeling the muscles tremble under his touch, and she moans even louder when he approaches the hem of her panties, already wet. Her heels dig into his hip to demand him closer, pulling a grunt from his throat when he rubs against her harder than he’d like, his fingers slipping under the damp cloth to feel her directly. She cries out and he pushes one inside, groaning as her body hugs him back, encouraging him to keep going.

“So hot,” Kame breathes against her neck, curling his finger and stroking her gently, searching around until her hips buck up involuntarily. “So tight. Has it been awhile, Taira-chan? Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Taira exhales out, punctuated by a squeeze of her inner muscles that has Kame gasping as he slips in a second finger. “Kame-chan, I want you.”

“Right here?” Kame asks, entirely facetiously. “Right now?”

“ _Yes_.”

Kame reaches down to tug off her panties, fingering her a little harder in preparation for what’s to come. Taira’s eyes pop open and Kame thinks he’s hurt her until she tightens even more, clearly liking whatever she sees, enough to have Kame turning his head to look over his own shoulder. It’s worth it when Tabe grins shyly back at him, one hand moving down the front of her skirt that’s unzipped just enough to fit.

She visibly shivers at both of their eyes on her, her legs spreading as she leans back against the wall. Kame’s so hard that it hurts, straining the front of his pants that are threatening to burst as he unconsciously rubs against Taira’s inner thigh. Tabe is such a sweet, quiet girl that seeing her shamelessly wanton like this is such a turn on.

“Do it,” Tabe breathes, looking straight into Kame’s eyes as her hips rock up against her own hand. “Fuck her.”

Kame can barely get a condom on fast enough, Taira helping by guiding him to her opening while he balances her on the edge of the foosball table. She smirks as he kisses her once more and it just goes in, his instincts taking over while she gasps and locks her legs around his waist to keep him right where he is.

Not that Kame plans on leaving anytime soon, or possibly ever. Taira feels even better around his cock than she had his fingers, hot and wet and tight as she accepts all of him inside her. She squeezes him almost pointedly and they both moan, his much lower than hers and he feels her shudder from the sound.

“You like my voice?” Kame asks against her lips, and she gives a little nod. “You feel so good.”

Taira just tosses her head back and moans, looking like something straight out of those western pornos Jin used to lend him because the girls actually acted like they were enjoying sex. Kame can’t reach her mouth anymore, but her neck suffices and he presses wet lips to her skin, groaning as his hips start to move on their own.

The table legs start to scrape against the floor as he takes her right there, hands gripping her hips to keep from pushing her right back on the foosball players. He feels a chill as his scalp starts to sweat, dripping down his hairline and over his shoulder blades, where her nails are digging into his back and fueling him to go faster, harder, deeper as he hisses every filthy thing he can think of into her skin.

“Ah!” Taira exclaims, her body going tense around him, and Kame belatedly realizes that she’s coming. Her thighs tremble and he pushes through the even tighter resistance of her body, slowing down as she struggles to regain her breathing.

She whines when Kame pulls out, frowning as he presses a brief kiss to her lips. “Take me to bed, Taira-chan.”

The corners of her lips turn back up as she hops gingerly down from the table, but it’s not Kame’s hand she reaches for to guide them to her bedroom. Tabe shoots a smile over her shoulder as Taira leads her away, completely nude, and Kame has to rush to catch up without tripping over his pants.

Taira’s bed is pretty damn big for someone who lives alone, but it works out in their favor as Taira lays Tabe down onto the flowery bedspread and starts unbuttoning her shirt. Now it’s Kame’s turn to watch, paused with one knee on the mattress while Taira exposes Tabe’s breasts and lowers her mouth to them.

Tabe catches Kame’s eye again, giving him a look that will make it difficult for him to work closely with her without getting turned on. As it is, he can’t keep his hands off of himself, the condom and Taira’s wetness that remains making it feel different than usual. Not to mention the live-action AV movie playing out before his eyes, where Taira’s licking her way up Tabe’s chest to her mouth.

Watching them kiss is beautiful, not even in a pornographic way but something artistic, the photographer in Kame finding sensuality despite the situation. He’s not used to being left out, always in the spotlight; it’s an interesting change of pace that has him curious and jealous at the same time, fingers itching to be the ones tracing around Tabe’s breasts, making her arch.

Then they slowly break apart and turn to look at him, so in synch that Kame thinks they have some kind of telepathic connection until Taira gestures for him to come closer and Kame forgets everything but what lies ahead. He crawls the short distance to them and feels four hands on his body, Taira’s confident ones and Tabe’s cautious ones that are just as warm and soft.

He ends up on his back with both girls looking down at him, his nerves singeing with anticipation as they exchange a quick glance between them. Tabe nods, sucking her lips into her mouth shyly before leaning down to kiss Kame, light and gentle. She makes it so easy for him to take over, threading a hand through her hair and licking between her lips until she lets him in.

The warmth on his other side gradually relocates downward, making him gasp into Tabe’s mouth when he feels Taira straddle his lap, lowering herself back down onto his cock. Tabe doesn’t let him pull away, kissing him harder as he struggles to maintain his breathing with Taira riding him.

Tabe grabs his hand and places it on her skin, just as warm and soft as Taira’s, except that Tabe’s quivers under his touch. He feels the swell of her breast under his fingers and swipes his thumb around, finding her nipple and drinking down her faint noises as it hardens.

“Tabe-san,” Taira breathes, and Tabe makes a frustrated noise as she reluctantly leaves Kame’s mouth and lifts her head. “He has a nice tongue, doesn’t he?”

Tabe’s expression turns devious while Kame just blinks. “He does.”

Now Kame can appreciate the sight of Taira on top of him, rocking back and forth with her hands planted on his abs for balance. Her hair falls on either side of her face, a little frizzy from sweat that glistens on her forehead, her voice laced with moans as she goes on to say, “Didn’t you say you wanted to find out what it feels like?”

A blush takes over Tabe’s features, but Kame just rubs his nose against her jaw and lowers his hand to her thighs, which part a little too quickly. “You can, if you want,” he whispers into her neck.

It’s cute how shy she is when she’s lying right next to two people who are having sex, but she just nods and Kame watches her as she lifts herself up. He helps her slide off her panties and swing a leg over his head, where he’s inundated with her scent and loops his arms around her thighs to keep her from moving.

He finds her clit right away, licking the small bump that twitches against his tongue, which seems to have Tabe letting go of her inhibitions to arch her back and rock down against his face. His own hips move as well, pushing up into Taira who moans louder and squeezes more tightly around him as he makes her bounce.

The three of them move together, their rhythms matching up as Kame works his tongue between Tabe’s legs. He hears a small giggle and feels Tabe lean forward a little more, followed by a whisper from one of them that he can’t quite make out, but the next noises are definitely muffled. He can’t see it, but he imagines the pair of them kissing again, taking out their sexual frustration on each other’s mouths as Kame pleases them both.

Tabe comes first, trembling above Kame’s face and leaving his nose a little wet, shakily pulling away when the stimulation gets to be too much. He doesn’t have a chance to so much as lift his hand before Taira’s leaning down, cleaning him with her tongue like a cat before diving back into his mouth, riding him even faster at this angle.

He feels Tabe curl up against his side, head resting on his shoulder that rocks back and forth with Taira’s efforts as her small hand sneaks between their stomachs to disappear between Taira’s widespread legs. Kame almost jumps when Taira tears her mouth away to moan loudly, burying her face between Kame’s throat and Tabe’s forehead as she starts to shudder on top of him.

“Fuck,” he grunts at the first excruciatingly tight squeeze around him, choking on his next breath as he struggles to push through it. “I’m gonna come.”

Taira makes a content noise, pushing herself back up to ride him as hard as she can, and Kame only makes it a few more thrusts before he’s undone, arching with a deep groan and losing all sense of reality for a few seconds. When he can think again, he’s got a girl on either side of him, making him feel like a pimp even though he was basically here for their use.

“Your nipples are tiny,” Taira comments, and Kame bursts out laughing.

“It’s nice to see you smiling again,” Tabe says quietly, her words hitting Kame hard as he looks between the pair of them.

“Thanks,” he says genuinely, looping an arm around each of them to hug them both. “I feel much better now.”

He already plans on bragging about this to Koki the next time they talk, whenever that may be.


End file.
